


cotton sheets

by princessorgana



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Blank 'Insert Your Own Character', First Time, It's pretty vanilla but they do the do, Other, There's a lot of banter in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessorgana/pseuds/princessorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time they do it, it’s in Hunt’s house, in Hunt’s bed, and in between Hunt’s sheets.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He tells them it’s because there’s no way he’d be caught in between 20-dollar cotton t-shirt sheets from the local Target, but they know it’s because this allows them more privacy, means they won’t get caught- </i></p><p>  <i>And Thomas always does get a little, well, biting, when he’s nervous.</i></p><p>anonymous request from tumblr for thomas and mc's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton sheets

**Author's Note:**

> so in the spirit of enjoyment for all and the prompt didn't specify, i've kept the mc a blank slate. it wasn't easy but i think i did alright! my hwu tumblr is gigidoeshollywood so come say hi!

The first time they do it, it’s in Hunt’s house, in Hunt’s bed, and in between Hunt’s sheets.

He tells them it’s because there’s no way he’d be caught in between 20-dollar cotton t-shirt sheets from the local Target, but they know it’s because this allows them more privacy, means they won’t get caught-

And Thomas always does get a little, well, _biting,_ when he’s nervous.

So, they laugh and cup his face, kiss the corner of his mouth and trail slightly shaking fingers down the buttons of his waistcoat.

Thomas takes those fingers into his hand, laces them with his own and pulls them towards the bed. All they can hear is the rush of blood in their ears, the incessant thump-thump-thump of their heart mingled in with the sound of soft footfalls against the wooden floors. They have to take a second to think ‘is this too much?’ before Thomas is pulling them down onto the bed, blazer and tie shucked and put aside carefully on his armoire.

Vintage, of course. They snort. What else did they expect? Ikea?

When they sit, Thomas sees the nervous furrow of their brow and clasp of their hands and he stops dead in his tracks.

He clears his throat. “If this isn’t ok-”

“It’s _more_ than ok,” they assure him, placing a hand on his knee. “This is just…”

“Intimidating?”

“A little. The cotton t-shirt sheets are looking a little more comforting right now.”

Thomas snorts and they smile, ease seeping into their bones and they lean in and clumsily kiss him. He’s a little surprised at that, but he kisses back, a hand resting on their waist. In that moment, Thomas feels like a teenager all over again and he’s suddenly thankful that he doesn’t have the awkward, lanky teenage physique he used to have.

* * *

Kissing becomes making out, and making out becomes a game in which they try to remove clothes while staying as connected as possible. It results in their pants tangled around Thomas’ legs and his shirt somehow stuck on their arms, and in that moment, nothing but love fills their heart as they see Thomas in a completely different element- messy hair, soft smile, flushed cheeks-

Oh damn, they’re so very, _very_ in love with their absolute jerk of a professor.

Thomas kisses down their chest and spreads their legs with a gentleness they’ve never really seen in him (except when handling his Audrey, of course) and he’s kissing their inner thighs, looking up at them through his lashes and watching for the slightest change of expression.

Ever the jokester, they toss him a thumbs up and an exaggerated smile. He glares as he pushes a finger into them.

The glare very quickly turns into a smirk when they’re rendered speechless.

* * *

So it turns out Thomas is very, very good at this preparation thing. He’d have to be, what with his laundry list of sexual partners. They’re pretty sure underwear models get a lot of tail, too, so that’s also a big plus. They can’t really find it in themselves to be jealous right now when Thomas is two fingers in and sucking what is shaping up to be a very possessive hickey on their inner thigh.

Eventually, though, as incredible as Thomas’ fingers feel and his hot breath against a very _intimate_ place is, they have tangle a hand in his hair and pull him away from his current task. He responds with a very primal grunt.

They laugh.

“Aw, Thomas- am I the only one who can reduce you to a caveman?”

The responding glare is actually quite comforting. It always is.

They fish a condom out of his bedside drawer and make a snarky comment about the placement of them, and it almost cuts entirely through the tension. This is a pretty big deal, they think, there’s bound to be a lot of nervous energy bouncing around, right?

Thomas sits back and rips the packet open, and they lie there with spread legs and stare at the ceiling, feeling far too awkward to stare at Thomas while he rolls it down over his cock. Porn never really prepared them for this awkward moment. Should they offer to help? Should they-

Thomas is over them within a minute, pressing a searing kiss to their lips and brushing the few stray strands of sweaty hair off their forehead. They’re immediately grateful for the intimate action that’s followed by a sweet forehead kiss.

Then, after getting hurried verbal consent about three times and stealing another kiss, Thomas lifts their hips the slightest bit and pushes in and everything is silent and _so loud_ in that moment. They clutch his shoulders and choke out a little ‘fuck’, wiggling for a moment before they sag down against the bed and ask for a minute.

Thomas goes very still and stares down at them with a look of concern and they snort and cup his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I just need a minute to adjust, you know? You aren’t exactly small.”

They feel Thomas’ cheeks heat up against their palm and their smile is completely wicked. “Have I embarrassed _the_ Thomas Hunt?” They let out a small, breathless snort. It’s completely unsexy. “You can move by the way.”

Instead of answering, Thomas pulls back out before thrusting in again, blanketing their body with his own and swallowing up their surprised moan with a kiss. Thomas is the one smirking now, and that’s just entirely unacceptable.

They drift a hand down to his chest, and their thumb presses over his nipple. He moans softly, right against their lips, and now the tables are beginning to turn. Next, their legs wrap around his waist, pulling him down closer, so they’re pressed right up against each other.

Thomas is not as restricted in the bedroom as his usual put together personality would suggest. Instead, he’s fast and strong and a complete and utter mess. As their legs tighten around him, he loses his cool a little, hair falling out of place and eyes fluttering shut in complete and utter pleasure.

They come first, Thomas makes very sure of that with every perfectly angled hard thrust (thank god for the perfectionist in him) and he comes right after, surprisingly quiet with his head buried in their shoulder and the thrust of his hips finally slowing to a stop.

Thomas rolls off them after that, disposing of the condom in his bathroom and covering it with almost a roll’s worth of toilet paper for good measure. They smile at him from the bed, completely and utterly blissed out- all prior nerves melted away and gone for good.

When they open their arms to Thomas, he gladly slots himself in, pulling them closer by the waist.

“So,” they ask, tangling their fingers with Thomas’ after a few blissful minutes of post coital cuddling. “That was like, an A+ performance, right?”


End file.
